Big ol' Bucket of Smut 2
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: The unwanted sequel to the original 'Big ol' Bucket of Smut'. These are all just WIP's, and may be finished at some point at time. Warning: Porn and more porn. Then some stuff about porn.


**So this is what I do in my spare time.**

**Write.**

**Mostly porn, but not all of it.**

**So enjoy my second Big Ol' bucket of smut :D! **

* * *

**I don't know what this one is, really.**

When Castiel 'woke up' (Or whatever the equivalent of waking up is to angels), he was chained to the ceiling, hanging there like a piece of meat waiting to be carved, his hands bound together so he couldn't move them much, they had already gone numb.

Castiel's legs were spread apart widely, each foot chained separately to the bland cement floor. Castiel also noticed this... He seemed to be naked, save for a heavy feeling around his neck, but he couldn't quite see what it was.

A human would've probably noticed this first, but well... Castiel wasn't exactly human, was he?

Castiel tried to move, to try to break the chains, or even just teleport himself away,...but failed. When he looked closer at the chains, he could see why he couldn't escape...

In the chains, carved deeply by a skilled, steady hand, were Enochian symbols, keeping him from just 'angel mojo'ing himself away' as Dean had once put it.

Castiel took in the fact he would be stuck here for awhile, and began to look at his surroundings more closely, to see if he could maybe plan an escape or find a way to send a message to someone.

The room was cold, for one thing, but the room was also dirty, it was just a gray cement room, (A basement maybe?) but it wasn't very well taken care of, dirt and dried blood filled most of the room's walls, only certain spots on the ceiling were safe from the spatters of crimson.

...There wasn't even a door for someone to escape...

Then, also the chains, they were heavy duty chains that seemed to be part of the room, like it was customarily built for people to be held in.

Much like a prison.

Castiel tried to find ways to pass the time, but eventually, grew (surprisingly) tired as he hung there, his hands turning an unhealthy shade of blue as they continued to hold him up, giving him a painful sensation in his writs' and arms, hell, everywhere hurt.

He could probably pass for a human right now, he looked human enough with a shade of pain and confusion covering his face as he somehow fell into a light sleep.

Castiel woke up to the feeling of hand's gently caressing side, moving from top to bottom and almost instantly he realized he had a ginormous headache, which was a first for him.

"Wake up Castiel..." A smooth voice ordered, Castiel couldn't help but obey, his mind groggily trying to remember where he was, why, when he got here...

The answer's he longed to find out.

* * *

**Sort of something I should really finish but haven't got around to.**

**Enjoy this little snippet.**

It had started with a simple comment about how hot Gabriel would look with his mouth stretched around two cocks- and well, it kind of exploded from there.

An explosion was maybe an understatement- Michael and Lucifer had jumped at the idea.

Gabriel had even looked to be getting a little hot at the thought- his face instantly flushing and what could only be described as a bulge growing in at his zipper.

They had been sitting watching a movie- all on a very long and comfortable white couch, all scrunched up at one side- Gabriel snugly in the middle.

Michael thinks Lucifer made the comment, Lucifer thinking Michael did- neither really caring as Gabriel slid down from the couch and made himself comfortable on his knees.

* * *

**This one is sort of something I came up with while bored at a basket ball game.**

**Enjoy...**

**I don't really like this one that much.**

Sam was in his motel room alone whenever he got the message; he and Dean were in sort of a … fight right now, so he had hitchhiked down to Texas, leaving Dean alone in Oklahoma to finish hunting the vengeful spirit.

Sam hadn't been a bit worried about Dean- he could handle himself, but…

Oh who was he kidding- he did worry, he couldn't help but worry.

They had already lost too much over the years; he couldn't bear to lose Dean to.

… So when he got the text, he was overjoyed to know that Dean was okay.

A piece of him was still a bit pissed, but hey… Can't stay mad at him forever, right?

Sam reached for the bedside table that he had his cell phone charging on, and checked the message, snorting as he read it.

'What are you wearing?'

'Classy, real classy, Dean.' Sam texted back, a smile evident on his face.

Dean didn't text back for a while, leading Sam with many… thoughts of what else he could be doing.

When Dean finally did text back, Sam's cheeks burned red as he read through the message.

'Want me to go 1st? Fine. im sitting in the motel room u picked out when we came to town, laying in your bed stroking my hard cock. That turn u on Sammy?' Yes, it turns out that it did in fact turn him on.

Very much so, he was growing hard in his boxers as he reread the words over and over, his mind putting together a very hot scene in his head.

Sam palmed himself through his threadbare boxers (They used to be Dean's, but he's grown out of them since then, but they still are a bit to big for Sammy.) as he typed another message back.

* * *

**Yep. **

**Anyone want me to finish any of these little stories?**

**So... **

**That's it.**

**Bye.**


End file.
